muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bird
Since Sesame Street began, the world's most famous 8 foot, 2 inch big yellow bird, Big Bird, has entertained millions of pre-school children and their parents with his wide-eyed wondering at the world. Performed by Caroll Spinney, this big yellow bird can roller skate, ice skate, dance, sing, write poetry, draw and even ride a unicycle — pretty talented for a character described in the TV show's writer's guide as a 6-year-old. But despite this wide array of talents, he is prone to frequent misunderstandings, on one occasion even singing the alphabet as one big long word, pondering what it could ever mean (see ABC-DEF-GHI). He lives in a large nest behind the 123 Sesame Street Apartment and he has a teddy bear named Radar. This character helps children feel okay about not knowing everything because he himself does not know everything, and encourages them to enquire: a common Big Bird phrase in recent years has been: "Asking is a good way of finding things out!". He also teaches other life, alphabet and numerical lessons: "I guess it's better to be who you are. Turns out people like you best that way, anyway." For many years his best friend Aloysius Snuffleupagus ("Snuffy" for short) was deemed as imaginary by the human cast. Every time Snuffy would visit, he would coincidentally leave just before the adults arrived. Despite not being believed by the adults, Big Bird continued to assert that Snuffy was real. In the early 1980s a string of high-profile child sexual abuse cases caused Sesame Workshop (then The Children's Television Workshop) to eliminate this running gag, fearing that children would take to heart the message that, if adults don't believe something out of the ordinary, they'd be just as well off to remain silent. Big Bird took center stage on Sesame Street in the early 1980s, when the show dealt with the death of storekeeper Mr. Hooper (necessitated by the death of Will Lee, the actor who played the role). Big Bird's realization that Mr. Hooper wasn't just gone temporarily, and Big Bird's acceptance of Mr. Hooper's death, have been hailed as a milestone in children's programming. Big Bird starred in the PBS pledge drive special Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake, in which he turned six. Previous to this, Big Bird was referred to on the show as being four years old. The exceptions to this are the feature film Follow That Bird, in which the Bird is six, and the 1989 special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, in which he says to host Bill Cosby he is six. Big Bird's birthday is March 20th. Big Bird starred on the big screen in Follow That Bird, in which he is sent by Miss Finch, a bird social worker, to live with a foster family of Dodos. He soon runs away from his new home to get back to Sesame Street and he is kidnapped and dyed baby blue by two ratty circus-owners. Big Bird also had a role in the feature film The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland and several other movie-length features such as Big Bird in China and Big Bird in Japan. While Big Bird is generally deemed as a canary, when he visited the Neighborhood of Make-Believe on Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Big Bird shared with X the Owl that he is in fact a "Golden Condor." On the same program, when King Friday XIII asked him if he was related to the cassowary, Big Bird replied. "I'm more of a condor." One nature sketch compared and contrasted Big Bird with "The Noble Ostrich." Big Bird also appeared in cameo roles in The Muppet Movie and The Muppets Take Manhattan, and once as a guest on The Muppet Show in episode 318. He also has appeared on Hollywood Squares, The Flip Wilson Show, The Today Show, The Ed Sullivan Show, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, The West Wing, and many other shows and specials. Big Bird's nest According to the book Sesame Street Unpaved, Big Bird's nest contains: a bubble gum dispenser, a clock with no hands, a feather duster, a football helmet, a golf bag with one club, a hurricane lamp, a megaphone, a picture of Mr. Hooper, a Roman bust, a tricycle wheel, a watering can, an old record player, an umbrella, a mailbox, and a pair of snowshoes. Among other objects not listed in the book, he has a small wooden alphabet sign, a jack-and-balls game, and a picture of his cousin Abelardo. In addition, his bookshelf contains at least four books: March of Democracy, Preface to Philosophy, Principles of Chemistry, and Shattered Lamp. Big Bird's family Big Bird lives alone on Sesame Street, essentially adopted by the general neighborhood. Of all the people in his neighborhood, Susan and Gordon Robinson are most likely legally responsible for the six year old, given their recurring parental role towards Big Bird. His apparent lack of family has never been addressed directly on the show. As a baby, Big Bird was raised by his Granny Bird and his aunt, Nani Bird. As he became more self-reliant, Big Bird moved out on his own, to his nest on Sesame Street. Granny Bird remains a part of his life -- he's visited her beachside house in various books, and she helped reconstruct his nest after the hurricane that destroyed it. However, there is scattered evidence of other relations. In a third season episode, Big Bird receives a coat from his mommy in the mail. In another third season episode Big Bird babysits for his sister's egg. Big Bird also mentions his mother, father and sister in the song "Tall Enough". It's unclear why Big Bird was raised apart from his nuclear family. Maybe eight-foot-tall birds just do things differently. Other relations that have been mentioned include: *Uncle Slim, a cowbird from Montana, seen in episode 1576 *Herman Bird, an identical cousin from the country, who visits in episode 0745 *Monroe, cousin mentioned in Episode 0320 *Bartholemew Bird, a poor cousin pictured in The Sesame Street Dictionary *Cousins Bunscombe Bird (a baker), Bertha Bird (a police officer), Bagshot Bird (a fire chief) and Bathsheba Bird (a doctor), all pictured in the story "Big Bird Visits His Cousin" in The Sesame Street Library Volume 3 Additionally, the birds from three international co-productions have been designated "cousins" of Big Bird: *Abelardo -- Plaza Sésamo, Mexico *Da Niao -- Zhima Jie, China *Minik Kus -- Susam Sokağı, Turkey *Pino -- Sesamstraat, the Netherlands *Poupas -- Rua Sésamo, Portugal Performing Big Bird As Caroll Spinney has aged, the show has gradually started to train new performers to play Big Bird. These apprentices include both Rick Lyon in the opening theme song of the show's 33rd season on, and Matt Vogel in the show's Journey to Ernie segment. Caroll Spinney was sick during the taping of a few first season episodes, so Daniel Seagren performed Big Bird in those episodes. He also performed Big Bird when he appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show in 1969, and in a number of Sesame Street Cast Tours in 1970. According to The Story of Jim Henson, the costume was built for Jim Henson to perform, but when he tried it on, Kermit Love, who had built the costume, didn't think that he was walking like a bird is supposed to walk. Henson then offered the part to Frank Oz, but since Oz hated performing full-body characters, he turned down the job. The Big Bird performer is completely enclosed within the costume, and extends his right hand over his head to operate the head and neck of the puppet. The muppeteer's left hand serves as the Bird's left hand, while the right hand is stuffed and hangs loosely from a fishing line that runs through a loop under the neck and attaches to the wrist of the left hand. For some of the "Journey to Ernie" segments, a second puppeteer (usually Jim Martin) controls Big Bird's right hand. Trivia *Big Bird's feathers are white turkey feathers, dyed yellow. There are approximately 4000 feathers on the puppet. (According to The Count, he has over 5,961 feathers--he counted them himself.) Awards & Honors * Big Bird received a star on Hollywood's Walk of Fame in 1994. * Big Bird was featured on a US postage stamp. Songs Some of the songs that Big Bird has sung over the years have included: :ABC-DEF-GHI :Admiral Big Bird :I Just Adore Four :Wheels On My Feet :Easy Goin' Day (from Follow That Bird) :I'm So Blue (from Follow That Bird) :What a Bird! (from Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting) :Big Bird's Song See also *Big Bird Through the Years *Big Bird's Nest *International Big Bird *Big Bird walk-arounds Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Full-Bodied Muppets